Dampfanzeige
|gewicht = 10 |wert = 25 |quests = Keinen Berg von Bohnen wert |baseid = }} Die Dampfanzeige ist ein Sonstiger Gegenstand in Fallout 3 und Fallout: New Vegas. Verwendung In Fallout 3 braucht man diesen Gegenstand um das Gleisgewehr herzustellen. In Fallout: New Vegas, braucht man zwei Dampfanzeigen um den Essensprozessor zu reparieren. Orte ''Fallout 3'' * 4 Warrington Metro Station, Roy Phillips's quarters. * 4 bei Hubris Comics, in einem Raum mit zwei Druckmaschinenn. * 4 in Depot der Nationalgarde lowest level. * 5 in Vault 92, One is in the tunnel leading into the vault, technically still in the Wasteland. second floor, in the Supply Shop, behind a an Average locked door. Another one in the Living Quarters, in the security office. The other two are in Sound Testing behind a hard locked door. * 3 in Tenleytown/Friendship Station. * 3 in RobCo-Werk, one in a storage room behind the reception area, one in the factory area on a raised platform by some protectron pods and the last in the Werkbank room. * 3 in Vault 87, in the mechanic's room. * 3 in Super Duper Mart. * 2 in Republik Dave, in Dave's safe. * 2 in Museum Metro Station, Metro Central, one behind an Average locked door and the other behind some sandbags. * 1 in Yao-Guai-Höhlen. * 1 in Das Kapitol, Hall of Columns. * 1 in Vault 108, Cloning Lab 2 lefts from the Living Quarters door. * 2 In Mama Dolce's. * 1 in Fort Constantine, in the Launch Control Bunker. * 1 in SatCom-Schaltmatrix NN-03d. * 2 im Krankenhaus Our Lady of Hope, unten in dem trockenen Abwasserkanal. * 2 in Point Lookout um Haleys Kramladen * 3 in Vault 92, davon 2 im Raum hinter der durchschnittlichen Türe im Soundcheck-Bereich. (hier gibts außerdem einen Stealthboy und einen Safe) ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * 1 in the Camp McCarran parking lot: to the right of the entrance, behind the corrugated tin walls, to the right of the military truck, on the middle workbench. * After you enter the main entrance of Camp McCarran go straight ahead and you will find a two little shed like buildings with sandbags around them the one on your right as a steam gauge assembly on the top shelf of a shelfing unit. * 4 in Cerulean Robotics, Freeside: in the assembly room, on a conveyor belt. * 1 in Michael Angelo's Werkstatt: in the rear of the shop, on a bench. Found one on main factory floor: upon entering shop, go straight to factory floor using door near the desk. go left down the steps. Behind a large generator is a fire hose box containing a steam gauge assembly and sensor module. * 1 in Techatticup-Mine: near one of the captured NCR Troopers, behind a medium lock, on a shelf. * 1 in Ultra-Luxe: to the right of the Penthouse Elevator, in the closet with the easy lock, on the bottom shelf on the back wall. * Vault 11, in the security office. More are found in the lower under water areas and in various rooms on the lower levels. Bring your radiation suits. * 3 in Bahntunnel: in the storage room on a shelf. * 1 in the Brotherhood safe house on the top shelf in the back left of the lower room. * 1 in Vault 11 in a suitcase through the door marked security * 1 in Gibson-Schrottplatz in locked (Very Easy) metal box on back of building on shelf. * 2 in Vault 34 : go Downstairs in the direction to the Reactor Room go left, open the door, they are in the locker * 1 In Goodsprings-Höhle at the end of the tunnel in a Seebag Verwandte Quests * Keinen Berg von Bohnen wert - Man benötigt unter anderen 2 Dampfanzeigen um den Essensprozessor von Camp McCarran zu reparieren. Siehe auch * ''Fallout 3'' Handwerk en:Steam gauge assembly es:Unidad del manómetro pt:Steam gauge assembly ru:Манометр Kategorie:Fallout 3 Sonstige Gegenstände Kategorie:Fallout 3 Handwerkskomponenten Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Sonstige Gegenstände Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Questgegenstände